


The First Rule of Online Dating [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, MMORPG, Music, Online Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to aethel's recording of "The First Rule of Online Dating" by Chash, with cover art by aethel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Rule of Online Dating [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Rule of Online Dating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661887) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> Originally posted to the [Amplificathon community](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2336890.html).

Length: 11 minutes  
Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/894zw4z5uluc7ca/chash+aethel+college+au.zip)  
Download from the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/first-rule-of-online-dating)


End file.
